


Zniewolony

by CaptainDango



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Loki niewolnik, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDango/pseuds/CaptainDango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki po porażce zostaje surowo ukarany. Wszechojciec Odyn usuwa z pamięci zwyczajnych Midgarczyków jego przewinienia, naprawia wszelkie zniszczenia, lecz odbiera mu wolność. Skazuje Kłamcę na niewolnictwo, aż ten nie stanie godzien bycia bogiem. Loki trafia w ręce Avengersów... czy też raczej należałoby rzec Iron Mana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zepsuta zabawka

Czuł się przerażony, a jego serce przeszywał ból. Znał swe przewinienia, widział błędy, które popełnił. Poniżyli go, przegrał. Cholera, był nikim. Wprowadzono, go do sali tronowej, zakutego i zakneblowanego, zmuszono do klęczenia przed królem. Odyn, władca Asgardu, spoglądał na niego z góry, z bólem, lecz i determinacją.

\- Loki, Boże Kłamstw i Chaosu- przemówił. Jego głos był lodowaty, wyprany z emocji. Podniósł głowę oczekując wyroku, jego zielone oczy były puste.- Pragnąłeś władzy, zmusiłeś śmiertelników, by przed tobą klęczeli, pragnąłeś pozbawić ich wolności... Odbieram ci twój tytuł, a także wolność.

Następne słowa, które padły odebrały mu wszystko, nadzieję, wiarę, resztki miłości, które odczuwał względem Odyna. Spodziewał się śmierci, więzienia, ale to...to było po tysiąckroć gorsze.

***

Huk przywołał wszystkich Avengersów z sali konferencyjnej i uzbrojonych wywabił na dach. U ich boku stał i Fury, na którego twarzy odmalował się jawny niepokój, gdy ujrzał źródło hałasu. Na deszczu znajdowali się towarzysze Thora, choć tego z nimi nie było. W milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem, szóstka Midgardczyków z czwórką bogów, którzy zdawali się skrywać coś za swymi plecami.

-Lady Sif- przemówił cicho Kapitan Ameryka robiąc krok do przodu.- Co sprowadza do nas ciebie i twoich... towarzyszy?

\- Przysłał nas Odyn Wszechojciec- odparła od razu. Wyprostowała się dumnie i wskazała po kolei towarzyszących jej bogów. – Moi przyjaciele, Fandral, Hogun oraz Volstagg.- Jako pierwszy skłonił się lekko wysoki blondyn z krótkim zarostem, który wyglądał najsympatyczniej z nich, zaraz potem nieco niższy, przypominający Azjatę, a na samym końcu pokłonił się solidnie zbudowany mężczyzna z długą, rudą brodą i tego samego koloru włosami oraz ciężkim toporem w dłoni.

-A przysłał was w celu...?- wtrącił się Clint. Był zirytowany tą prezentacją szczególnie, że ci zdawali się przynosić nienajlepsze wieści.

-Wszechojciec podjął decyzję odnośnie Kłamcy- odpowiedział Fandral. Gdy ten mówił kobieta szarpnęła mocno za łańcuch, który znikąd pojawił się w jej dłoni. Bogowie rozstąpili się ukazując im klęczącego mężczyznę. Jego ubrania były zniszczone, ręce wciąż miał skute dokładnie tymi samymi kajdanami, w których opuścił Ziemię, w ustach knebel, a na szyi obrożę połączoną z łańcuchem trzymanym przez wojowniczkę. Był znacznie chudszy niż przedtem, na twarzy pojawiło się wyczerpanie, ciało, doskonale widoczne spod strzępów ubrania, całe w ranach, a oczy zdawały się nie widzieć, puste i zamglone.

-Kłamca miał czelność zaatakować tę krainę, pragnął zdobyć władzę i odebrać wam wolność. Z tego też powodu Wszechojciec zdecydował, że ktoś z was odbierze wolność jemu, gdyż wolnym jest ten kto na to zasługuje. Oszust stracił swą szansę... jednakże jeśli nikt z was nie zechce być jego panem...

-Co byłoby całkiem zrozumiałe- przerwał kobiecie Volstagg, a ta szarpnęła mocniej łańcuchem i spojrzała na niego karcąco, by zaraz kontynuować.

-Jeżeli nikt z was nie zechce być jego panem- powtórzyła z naciskiem- jego życie zostanie oddane w ręce naszego ludu.

Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie pobrzękiwaniem metalu, gdy Sif poruszała łańcuchem.

-To bez sensu, po co on nam?- prychnął po chwili Clint, na jego twarzy pojawił się niesmak.- Zarówno wy, jak i my mamy powód by życzyć sobie jego śmierci, nie bawimy się w niewolnictwo. Nie jesteśmy barbarzyńcami. Jesteście bogami, sami zajmijcie się tym szajbusem- skończył beznamiętnie i zniknął wracając do wnętrza budynku.

-Z rozkoszą sami go ukarzemy- odpowiedziała kobieta.- Zgodnie z wolą Wszechojca należało jednak zapytać- dodała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się zaskakująco okrutny uśmiech. Jednym szarpnięciem zmusiła klęczącego boga do wstania, nie zwracała uwagi na krew, która wypłynęła spod obroży, ani na rany na jego ciele, które otworzyły się przy gwałtownym ruchu.- Wracamy do domu, Kłamco... Wszyscy przyjmą cię z otwartymi ramionami- stwierdziła z udawaną radością.

-Będę tego żałował- rzucił głośno Stark i wyminął swych towarzyszy.- Skoro nie ma chętnych ja go wezmę- dodał odbierając zaskoczonej wojowniczce łańcuch.

-Ty...

-Lubię zepsute zabawki- przerwał jej z krzywym uśmiechem.

-Stark!

-I wyzwania- kontynuował niezrażony.


	2. Nie zmienię decyzji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark dowiaduje się na co konkretnie się pisze, Sif patrzy na niego krzywo... w sumie to wszyscy patrzą na niego krzywo, nawet on sam.

Anthony Stark zawsze był inny, wyróżniał się sposobem bycia, wyglądem, geniuszem, a przede wszystkim nieprzewidywalnością. W gruncie rzeczy, gdy zdecydował się na objęcie władzy nad bogiem sam poczuł się nieco zaskoczony. Mimo wszystko twardo trzymał się podjętej spontanicznie decyzji, ze spokojem wysłuchiwał każących mu przemyśleć to posłańców, wyzywających go, od niepoważnych idiotów, towarzyszy i wrzasków dyrektora S.H.I.E.L.D.U. Może i by się przejął, gdyby nie miał ich opinii w głębokim poważaniu. Powstrzymał się od komentarzy zbyt zajęty podtrzymywaniem praktycznie bezwładnego ciała, które przyciskał do swojego boku. Zresztą nie było to trudne, gdyż Kłamca choć znacznie wyższy od niego był tak wychudzony, że jego ciało zdawało się nic nie ważyć, czuł wszystkie jego kości, gdy obejmował go ramieniem. Z każdą chwilą miał wrażenie, że jedyne co wziął pod opiekę to powłokę cielesną, pozbawioną duszy i niereagującą na żadne bodźce. Nie satysfakcjonowało go to nawet odrobinę, wszak najciekawszy w nim był intelekt, którego w tej chwili zdawał się być pozbawiony.

-Nie zmienię decyzji- przerwał wszystkim z niespotykaną, jak na niego, powagą.- Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, chce poznać szczegóły tego zobowiązania- rzucił przez ramię. Ruszył do wnętrza budynku wciąż podtrzymując Lokiego, który wolnym krokiem kroczył obok. Tony nie sądził, by ten zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, miał raczej wrażenie, że ciało pamięta co robić i po prostu wykonuje jego rozkazy choć ten nie wypowiada ich głośno.

W gabinecie puścił go i zajął swoje miejsce w czarnym fotelu za biurkiem.

-Siadaj, Rogasiu- polecił. Skrzywił się zaraz, gdy ten opadł na kolana przy jego nogach.- Miałem na myśli krzesło- mruknął wystarczająco cicho, by usłyszał go tylko on i położył dłoń na jego głowie. Do pomieszczenia za nim weszła jedynie asgardzka bogini, która zamknęła za sobą drzwi i obdarzając go wściekłym spojrzeniem wręczyła gruby plik papierów.

-Ma pięć lat, by się poprawić- zaczęła szorstko.- Jeśli wyrobi się w tym czasie, Wszechojciec pozwoli mu zachować książęcy tytuł i wrócić do domu, jeśli nie... wciąż pozostanie mu dwadzieścia lat, by się zmienić. Jeśli przez dwadzieścia pięć lat nie stanie się godnym bycia bogiem stanie się zwykłym śmiertelnikiem, a Asgard przestanie dla niego istnieć.

-Jak ktoś pozbawiony wolności i uczyniony niewolnikiem może być godny bycia bogiem?- spytał, a w jego głosie pojawiła się jawna dezaprobata.

-Podważasz wolę Wszechojca, nędzny człowieku?- wysyczała, a w jej dłoni pojawiła się broń.

-A skąd, lubię, gdy piraci się rządzą- zaprzeczył lekceważąco wzruszając ramionami.- Coś jeszcze?

-Na twoim miejscu nie pozwoliłabym mu ani się odzywać, ani używać magii... Poza tym wiedz, że twoje rozkazy są dla niego świętością, a złamanie ich nagradzane jest bólem, Wszechojciec osobiście tego dopilnował. Ty też o tym pamiętaj, Oszuście.

-Jeśli mi się znudzi...- zagadnął na koniec, obdarzył ją przy tym czarującym uśmiechem. Poczuł jak klęczący mu przy nogach bóg drgnął nieznacznie po jego ostatnich słowach i mimowolnym, uspokajającym ruchem pogłaskał go po włosach przez co ten zesztywniał gwałtownie.

-Rozkażesz Kłamcy nas wezwać, a my zabierzemy go do Asgardu. Ma tam wielu wrogów, na pewno nie będzie się nudził. Wszechojciec stwierdził, że jeśli Midgard nie da mu ostatniej szansy jego życie będzie w rękach wojowników.

-Czyli je straci- podsumował Stark i machnął ręką.- Dobra, dobra. Możecie wracać do siebie. Nudziłem się, przyda mi się drobna rozrywka- podsumował i obdarzył ją ponaglającym wzrokiem.

Chwilę później zostali sami na co westchnął głośno i ujął go pod brodę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zamglone i pozbawione wszelkich uczuć nie zachęcały do rozmowy, sprawiały wrażenie ślepych, a mimo to miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie, choć wyblakłe to i tak przeszywa go na wskroś.

-Jestem szalony. Cholera, przydałby mi się drink... tobie pewnie też- dodał z namysłem i potrząsnął głową.- Ale nic z tego, Jelonku. Trzeba się tobą zająć bo wyglądasz jak nieszczęście.

Przesunął dłonią po jego poranionej twarzy i obrysowawszy palcami runy na kneblu wyjął go, by zaraz rzucić na biurko.

-Mam kilka pytań- zagadnął cicho. Zdjął mu kajdany, następnie obrożę, a na sam koniec zakrwawione strzępy czegoś co kiedyś być może było ubraniem, lecz teraz nie przypominało nawet szmaty.

-Pytaj więc... panie.- Głos boga był ochrypły, jakby nie używał go od wieków, a gardło zdawało się wysuszone i poranione, słowo „panie" zabrzmiało z kolei jakby ktoś wyrwał je z niego siłą.

-Wstań- nakazał, a gdy ten wykonał polecenie zadał mu pierwsze pytanie.- Jak dawno temu jadłeś i piłeś?

-Ile czasu minęło odkąd mnie zabrali?- spytał. Stark podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął z małej, przenośnej lodówki butelkę wody. Wręczył mu odkręconą, a gdy ten nie zareagował ponaglił go wzrokiem.

-Rok- odparł. Obserwował jak ten zaczyna pić, zaskakująco łapczywie... Zaskakująco dopóki nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

-Osiem miesięcy więc- odpowiedział cicho i z utęsknieniem spojrzał na pustą już butelkę.

-Kpisz- mruknął. Zmienił jednak zdanie widząc jego spojrzenie i przeczesał włosy. Sięgnął do lodówki, by bez słowa wręczyć mu jeszcze dwie, małe butelki wody. Potem chwycił go w talii, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że ten spiął się i zakrztusił, pociągnął go za sobą do windy. Pojechał z nim na czwarte, należące tylko do niego, piętro, by zaprowadzić go do zaskakująco małego, jak na Stark Tower, pokoju. – Przykro mi, ale na razie musi ci wystarczyć... przynajmniej dopóki nie przeniosę sprzętu z jakiegoś większego pomieszczenia do innego- poinformował go i przesunął wzrokiem od jego stóp do oczu.

-Cieszysz się, widząc mnie takim, Stark?- wychrypiał, by zaraz zgiąć się w pół, porażony gwałtownym bólem. Syk, który wyrwał się spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg już na zawsze miał zostać pomiędzy nimi, zbyt niemożliwy do opisania i zdecydowanie zbyt krępujący, dla nich obu. Jedna cała butelka wody, a druga do połowy wypita wyślizgnęły się z jego drżących, poranionych dłoni i cicho opadły na puszysty dywan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie mi proszę ten "melodramat", obawiam się, że aby fabuła wyglądała tak jak sobie zaplanowałam to jeszcze przez rozdział lub dwa Loki musi pocierpieć.  
> Zachęcam do wyrażania opinii i pozdrawiam, Dango.


	3. Zwłoki byłyby nieco... kłopotliwe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział,w którym Anthony ma okazję obejrzeć wszystkie blizny.

„Cieszysz się, widząc mnie takim? Cieszysz się? Czy się cieszę? Za kogo mnie masz, do diabła?"

-Nie wiem do kogo mnie właśnie porównałeś i szczerze mówiąc nie chce wiedzieć, Jelonku- wyszeptał mu do ucha. Podtrzymywał go mocno, gdy ten na drżących z bólu nogach starał się zachować równowagę i łapczywie chwytał powietrze. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby miał stracić przytomność, ale to Tony'emu stanowczo nie odpowiadało, nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Pomógł mu usiąść na stojącym przy małym biurku krześle i podniósł z ziemi obie butelki. Ku zdziwieniu boga ściągnął z siebie podkoszulek, wylał na niego zimną wodę i składając na pół ułożył mu na karku.- Przez najbliższą godzinę musisz zachować przytomność, jasne?- Uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc jak oczy Kłamcy nabierają wyrazu, mgiełka zniknęła z nich całkowicie co nieco poprawiło mu humor.

-Dlaczego?- spytał, jak na dłoni widać było nieufność. Tony westchnął, ale nie dziwił mu się, sam by sobie nie zaufał.

-Pomyślmy...- rzucił z jawną kpiną.- Może dlatego, że zamierzam iść do kuchni, przygotować ci ciepłą herbatę oraz coś do jedzenia, a potem zająć się twoimi ranami, dopilnować byś się nie utopił w kąpieli, obandażować i wysłać do łóżka, hm? Zwłoki byłyby nieco... kłopotliwe- mrugnął do niego z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Nie czekając na jego reakcję zniknął za drzwiami, by zjechać windą do kuchni.

Nastawił wodę na herbatę, posmarował dwie kromki chleba masłem, usmażył jajecznicę po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdzając, że na początek musi mu wystarczyć z samych jaj, zalał mu saszetkę gorącą wodą i zabierając tacę ruszył do windy.

-Czy ty jesteś niepoważny, życie ci się znudziło, Stark?!- usłyszał nagle ryk przy swoim uchu przez co prawie upuścił tacę.

-Wręcz przeciwnie, z Rogasiem nie da się nudzić- odparł wzruszając ramionami i wszedł do windy.

-Stark!

-Ręce pełne roboty, pogadamy... innym razem, Barton! Jarvis, na górę- wydał polecenie. To było łatwiejsze niż wciśnięcie guzika windy mając zajęte dłonie. Wszedłszy do pokoju znieruchomiał zaskoczony i nieco przerażony widokiem. Asgardczyk zdawał się być nieświadomy jego powrotu, ukrył twarz w dłoniach, cały drżał, a po ciele płynęły mu cienkie stróżki krwi, skapywały na beżowy dywan tworząc na nim najróżniejsze wzory. Z premedytacją postawił głośniejszy krok, a ten spiął się gwałtownie i prawie podskoczył na krześle. Nie podniósł jednak głowy dopóki Tony nie postawił tacy na biurku przed nim.

-Jedz- mruknął pomijając milczeniem jego zachowanie i zniknął w łazience, by zaraz wrócić, z apteczką. Nie przerywając mu posiłku zajął się plecami oraz bokami przemywając rany, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się szczególnie ciemnym siniakom, niektóre były wręcz czarne i zastanawiając się jak głębokie bądź czym zadane były mu rany, skoro jego plecy były jednym wielkim skupiskiem blizn. Z każdym dotknięciem bóg spinał się coraz bardziej, lecz gdy miał się odsunąć śmiertelnik chwycił go lekko za najmniej poranione miejsce i unieruchomił.- Jeśli spróbujesz mi uciec obaj wiemy, że będziesz cierpiał, a twoje ciało tego nie zniesie- zauważył siląc się na łagodność.- Spróbuj się rozluźnić choć na chwilę, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, inaczej nie robiłbym jedzenia- dodał udając dobry humor i skrzywił się gdy ten przechylił lekko głowę ukazując mu bliznę na karku. Przeklął cicho i nie przejmując się jego reakcją dotknął palcami szerokiej, wciąż zaczerwienionej tkanki, która zdawała się pulsować pod jego palcami.- Kto ci to zrobił do diabła?- spytał poważny jak jeszcze nigdy odkąd stał się jednym z Avengersów.- To nieludzkie traktowanie- dodał miękko i pozwolił mu się wyprostować

-Tyr- odparł, jego głos był wyprany z wszelkich emocji, odwrócił głowę ku niemu, a oczy znów zachodziły mu mgłą.

-Ten, któremu twój syn odgryzł rękę? Bóg sprawiedliwości?- spytał unosząc brew.- Weź się w garść, Loki, musisz dokończyć posiłek i wziąć kąpiel- napomniał go, a ten zamrugał gwałtownie, a mgła zniknęła, na powrót skupił na nim wzrok.- Od razu lepiej- mruknął i odsunął się od niego. Bez słowa opuścił pokój, zaraz jednak wrócił z krótkimi, dresowymi spodniami i zielonym podkoszulkiem. - Zjadłeś? To dobrze- stwierdził. Gdy zaprowadził go do łazienki zaczął napuszczać ciepłej wody do wanny i zdezynfekował mu resztę ran.

-Czy zamierzasz...- zawahał się Kłamca spoglądając na niego z uwagą.  
-Nigdzie się nie wybieram- odparł nim ten dokończył pytanie.- Nie martw się, jak tylko przestaniesz wyglądać jak zwłoki będziesz mógł sam spędzać czas w łazience- dodał i obdarzył go krzywym uśmiechem. Nie patrzył w jego stronę, gdy ten zaczynał kąpiel. Zamiast tego naszykował mu ręcznik, szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów, a po chwili zastanowienia przeszukał też szuflady, by w trzeciej z kolei znaleźć małą puszeczkę wazeliny. Wargi boga były w paskudnym stanie, suche i popękane, w niektórych miejscach porobiły mu się krwawe strupy, a to wywoływało w Tonym protest, zamierzał więc temu zaradzić w najłatwiejszy z możliwych sposobów.- A właśnie... mów mi po imieniu, Jelonku. „Panie" brzmi co najmniej kretyńsko- polecił ze spokojem.

-Wobec tego... Czy mógłbyś podać mi ręcznik... Anthony?- spytał wahając się co jakiś czas. I gdyby to nie był Loki, Bóg Kłamstw, który jeszcze rok temu chciał zawładnąć Ziemią, Stark mógłby stwierdził, że to całkiem urocze. Zaśmiał się cicho na tę myśl i wręczył mu ręcznik. Widząc jednak jak ten niezdarnie się wyciera i za wszelką cenę stara się nie podrażnić ran przerwał mu. Wysunął ręcznik z jego dłoni i otulił go nim, a potem z szafki pod umywalką wyjął drugi i zaczął wycierać mu głowę. Zapanowało między nimi milczenie, bóg zdawał się być zbyt wykończony, by dyskutować, a Tony skupił się na wycieraniu jego włosów, a potem suszeniu ich suszarką oraz rozczesywaniu podczas, gdy mężczyzna mył zęby. Załatwiwszy prozaiczne czynności Stark poświęcił swoją całą uwagę ranom, większość z nich posmarował maścią odkażającą i przyspieszającą gojenie, a na największe założył opatrunek.

-Piżama i do łóżka- polecił z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, a ten zaskakująco posłusznie wykonał polecenie. -A- mruknął będąc już w połowie drogi do opuszczenia jego pokoju i wrócił się by wręczyć mu puszeczkę wazeliny.- Posmaruj usta, zaczynają mnie przerażać- zaśmiał się krótko, choć był to wymuszony śmiech.- Śpij ile chcesz, a gdybyś czegoś potrzebował wystarczy dać znać Jarvisowi.

-Kim jest Jarvis?

-Sztuczna inteligencja, mój twór, moje dziecko, jak ci wygodnie. Wystarczy się odezwać, prawda, Jarvis?

-Oczywiście, sir. Służę pomocą, paniczu Loki.- Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast, a głos choć monotonny i suchy był zaskakująco przyjemny dla ucha.

-Śpij dobrze, Rogasiu- rzucił przez ramię i wychodząc zamknął cicho drzwi.

-Dobranoc, Anthony- wymamrotał pod nosem i zakrył się kołdrą po brodę. Nim zasnął z wahaniem posmarował wargi.

Stark zniknął w jednym z pobliskich pokoi, gdzie spróbował skupić się na wprowadzaniu poprawek do zbroi, dzień jednak go wykończyć przez co szybko postanowił wrócić do swojej sypialni i położyć się spać. Zaskakująco wcześnie jak na niego.

-Jarvis?- mruknął jakiś czas później, leżał już w łóżku.

-Tak, sir?

-Usuń wszystko, nie życzę sobie, by ktoś mógł coś zobaczyć- nakazał ziewając i uśmiechnął się krzywo.- I daj mi znać jakby coś się działo.

-Oczywiście. Dobranoc, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarz i zachęcam do wyrażania opinii.   
> Przepraszam także za wszelkie błędy stylistyczne i interpunkcyjne, moja pięta Achillesa :(


	4. Zabieram Cię na miasto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Rogasiu, szykuj się - rzucił wpadając do pokoju Kłamcy i znieruchomiał nie zastając go tam. - Jarvis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z moją piękną stylistyką walczy vElatha, dziękuję serdecznie ♥

Geniusz obudził się w środku nocy, nie będąc do końca pewnym jaki, to dźwięk wyrwał go ze snu.

\- Sir! - dotarło do niego wołanie Jarvisa i, gdyby nie było to tak nierealne, doszedłby do wniosku, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewają niepokój i zniecierpliwienie.

\- Dlaczego, do diaska, budzisz mnie w środku nocy? - burknął niewyraźnie i przeciągnął się.

\- Pan Laufeyson... - zaczął komputer w odpowiedzi, lecz nim skończył mężczyzna był już przy drzwiach. Iron Man prędko znalazł się w pokoju naprzeciwko swojego i czym prędzej zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zadowolony z tego, że część pomieszczeń była wyciszona. Po pokoju co jakiś czas roznosił się niewyraźny krzyk, częściej były to jednak gwałtowne, drżące wdechy i przesycone bólem oraz przerażeniem jęki. Przez chwilę stał jak wmurowany, po Lokim, bogu, który chciał zniszczyć Nowy Jork nie, spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Z drugiej jednak strony pojawił się na dachu Stark Tower klęcząc, trzymany na łańcuchu, w otoczeniu bliskich przyjaciół znienawidzonego brata, poniżony i pokonany, a zaraz potem oddany w niewolę. Nic nie zostało z pełnego wyższości i godności boga, który ich zaatakował. Zresztą Stark nie uważał, by ten jakoś specjalnie starał się wygrać.

Znalazł się przy nim i okrył go bardziej kołdrą. Zaskoczony zaobserwował jak ten uspokaja się nieco po jego przelotnym dotyku i odnotował w pamięci, że naprawdę powinien się napić. Nie chciał go budzić, jakkolwiek sam zdążył oprzytomnieć, jak tylko zobaczył w jakim ten jest stanie. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i odgarnął czarne kosmyki ze spoconego czoła. Nie chciał mu szeptać, że wszystko będzie w porządku, pustych frazesów, które niczego by nie zmieniły. Dlatego też postanowił bawić się jego przydługą grzywką dopóki nie zacznie świtać. Obserwował spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek jak oddech mężczyzny uspokaja się nieco, a ciało przestaje drżeć. Lodowate palce boga chwycił kołdrę naciągając ją prawie pod nos, a Tony stwierdzając, że ten się zaraz obudzi bezszelestnie opuścił pokój. Skierował się do warsztatu.

***

Anthony leżał wyciągnięty na czarnej sofie, trzymając w dłoni szklankę whisky, a wzrok wbity miał w telewizor. Widokiem na ekranie kierował Jarvis, który starał się wyszukać coś o zeszłorocznym ataku boga kłamstw na Nowy Jork. Obaj poświęcili kilka godzin na znalezienie choćby najdrobniejszej informacji, lecz nie doszukali się niczego.

\- Nic, sir. Na żadnej stronie, w żadnym języku, nie ma nawet najmniejszego śladu po usuniętych danych - oznajmił Jarvis.

\- Doskonale - stwierdził w odpowiedzi Stark. Dopił trunek i wstał z kanapy, przeciągając się leniwie. Zostawił szklankę na komodzie, by czym prędzej wsiąść do windy i pojechać na czwarte piętro, na które wstępu nie miał nikt poza nim i Lokim. Na jego wargach pojawił się nieco krzywy, lecz pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. To znacznie ułatwiało sprawę.

\- Rogasiu, szykuj się - rzucił wpadając do pokoju Kłamcy i znieruchomiał nie zastając go tam. - Jarvis?

\- Panicz Loki znajduje się na balkonie w pana gabinecie.

\- Dzięki - mruknął. Spokojnym krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie, by ruszyć długim korytarzem do swojego biura. Drzwi były uchylone co już na wstępie mu się nie spodobało, balkonowe także nie były zamknięte, Loki zostawił je otwarte na całą szerokość. Nim jednak postanowił się odezwać, przyglądał mu się przez dłuższy czas. Bóg był wyprostowany i choć starał się wyglądać na rozluźnionego jego ramiona były spięte. Był chorobliwie chudy, a zbyt duże spodnie trzymały mu się na biodrach jedynie dzięki ciasno zawiązanym sznurkom, zbyt wielka, szara koszulka z logo Starka czyniła go zaskakująco kruchym i podkreślała jego bladość. Loki wybrał ją jednak, by ukryć blizny.

\- Co robiłeś w moim gabinecie? - spytał z jawnym niezadowoleniem, gdy ten nie zareagował w żaden sposób na jego przybycie. Nienawidził być ignorowanym.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że mi nie wolno. Powiedziałeś, że mogę chodzić po całym piętrze - zauważył z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Możesz. Wypadałoby jednak wyspać się porządniej, Księżniczko - skarcił go z dezaprobatą. - Ale bez znaczenia, dobra wiadomość - zmienił temat.

\- Tak?

\- Zabieram cię na miasto, dostaniesz własne ubrania, Rogasiu. Znacznie bardziej pasujące do twojej obecnej pozycji.

\- Interesujące, jak wy to mówicie... Dresy? Czy odzież używana?

\- Nie bądź głupi - rzucił przez ramię i ruszył przed siebie. Nie obejrzał się wiedząc, że ten podąży za nim. W milczeniu jechali windą, Tony zajmował się swoją komórką, a Loki po prostu stał, wyprostowany, z dłońmi za plecami i patrzył przed siebie. Na podziemnym parkingu, na który się wybierali, wyczuwał brata.

\- Przyjacielu Stark - zaczął Thor, jak tylko otworzyły się drzwi. - Bracie! - zmienił temat, gdy tylko dostrzegł w windzie i boga chaosu. - Dobrze widzieć, że jesteś w lepszym stanie...

\- Nie jestem twoim bratem - odparł bezceremonialnie mu przerywając. - I milcz, gdy...

\- Loki - mruknął cicho Anthony, spokojnym ruchem wskazał mu samochód.- Usiądź z przodu - dodał. Kłamca wykonał polecenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy geniusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wbił w Gromowładnego bystre spojrzenie.

\- Lepszym stanie? - spytał cicho, ledwie poruszał wargami. - Wygląda jak cień samego siebie, a i tak lepiej, niż gdy się tu zjawił... skuty, zakrwawiony i prawie zagłodzony! Co z ciebie za brat skoro nie mogłeś wybłagać u swego ojca choćby odrobiny systematycznego jedzenia? Osiem miesięcy, Thor! Gdyby nie był bogiem już dawno zmarłby z wycieńczenia... Czy gdy zaczynałeś rozmowę spojrzałeś na jego wargi? Przerażają mnie, a jestem do diaska Tony Stark! Nie takie rzeczy widziałem - przemawiał gniewnie, a jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie. Nie miał szans z bogiem, lecz nie zamierzał z nim konkurować, w tym momencie nie myślał o żadnej walce, pragnął jedynie poinformować Gromowładnego co myśli o jego zachowaniu. - Nie jesteś dobrym bratem, Thor, i nigdy nie byłeś. Ciężko jest żyć wiecznie w czyimś cieniu, ale ty nawet tego nie dostrzegałeś, a jak już ci się udało to było za późno. Zastanów się więc, czy wciąż chcesz go ranić i prowokować nazywając bratem, znasz jego imię - zakończył szorstko. Nie czekając aż ten się zastanowi i raczy udzielić odpowiedzi, wsiadł do samochodu i zapiął pas. Nim się odezwał westchnął głęboko, a na jego wargach zaigrał łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Jarvis, otwórz drzwi - nakazał. Wcisnął gaz jak tylko ten wykonał polecenie i zerknął na zamyślonego boga, lecz nie zdecydował się do niego zagaić, był na to zbyt wściekły, a jego zamiarem nie było wyżyć się na Kłamcy.

Widział jego zdziwienie, gdy zatrzymali się w centrum miasta, przed olbrzymim gmachem handlowym. Opuścił auto i otworzył przed nim drzwi, a ten wysiadł rozglądając się wokół.

\- Idziemy - mruknął cicho. Skierował się do sklepu, który kiedyś kupił, późną nocą, z powodu chwilowego kaprysu.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Stark. - Już od wejścia powitały go wszystkie pracownice, uśmiechały się promiennie, mrugały zalotnie i żywo gestykulowały, starając się utrzymywać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Witam, miłe panie - odpowiedział z czarującym uśmiechem, wypchnął przed siebie boga i postukał go palcem w ramię. - Dziś mój przyjaciel jest naszym celem. Pan Laufeyson - kontynuował, lecz przerwał mu cichy, chmurny warkot wyrywający się, jakby mimowolnie, z gardła Psotnika. - Loki - poprawił się i unosząc brew oparł dłoń na jego plecach.- Loki przybył do nas ze Skandynawii, lecz jego bagaż zaginął, a nie możemy pozwolić, by towarzyszył mi w pracy w cudzym dresie, czyż nie? - mrugnął do jednej z pracownic, która gwałtownie pokiwała głową i przywołała boga do siebie, by starannie zdjąć z niego miarę.

\- Potrzebujemy dwóch garniturów, z koszulami, krawaty też szyte na zamówienie- stwierdził ze spokojem. - To na początek. - Wręczył kobiecie średniej wielkości kartkę ze szczegółami zamówienia i skinął głową w stronę regałów. - Poza rzeczami szytymi na miarę potrzebujemy coś na teraz - dodał. Wraz z dwoma pracownicami ruszył w głąb sklepu poganiając Lokiego ruchem dłoni.

\- Jakieś życzenia, panowie? - spytała jedna z asystentek. - Wytyczne?

\- Eleganckie koszule i spodnie, jeansy, podkoszulki, dwa swetry, marynarkę, kurtkę... - zamyślił się rozglądając wokół. - Jeden krawat, piżamę i coś wygodnego, będziemy trenować. Ilość taka jakiej zażyczy sobie Loki, cena nie gra roli... W zieleni, czerni, bieli i coś złotego, koniecznie - zakończył z radosnym uśmiechem. - Ty się rozejrzyj, Rogasiu, a ja zajmę się bielizną - wymruczał mu do ucha i odsunął się z filuternym błyskiem w oku. Czym prędzej ruszył do wymienionego przez siebie działu i nie obejrzał się przez ramię choć był niezwykle ciekaw jego miny.

-Anthony!

-Poradzisz sobie sam, jesteś już dużym chłopcem! - zawołał pogodnie.


	5. Tony ma rację

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Wszechojciec jest sprawiedliwy, skoro Loki otrzymał karę to znaczy, że na nią zasłużył - odparł ten z powagą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział sprawdzany przez vElatha. Dziękuję ♥

Czas spędzony na mieście płynął w zastraszającym tempie. Opuścili dom przed południem, lecz gdy wreszcie wrócili, już od dłuższego czasu było ciemno. Tony chętnie płacił za wszystko co spodobało się zarówno jemu, jak i Loki'emu, ich zakupy były więc znacznie większe niż z początku zakładał. Liczne torby pozostawili w samochodzie, gdy geniusz stwierdził, że jest zbyt późno, aby teraz wszystko przenosić. Miał jedynie kupić mu kilka ubrań zarówno domowych, jak i wyjściowych, lecz zauważając, iż ten z dala od domu nieco się rozluźnił zachęcił go do dalszego chodzenia po sklepach. Uparł się na zakup kolorowego ręcznika, by ten nie musiał korzystać z gościnnego, skoro od teraz miał być jednym z mieszkańców Stark Tower. Zaraz potem stwierdził jednak, że skoro już kupili coś więcej niż ubrania to nie warto przerywać w połowie i powinien wybrać też dodatki do pokoju. Uśmiechał się przy tym szeroko udając, że nie dostrzega drgnięcia jego oka. Z tego też powodu Loki z jawną niechęcią wybrał sobie czarny, ciepły koc, tego samego koloru, puszysty dywan, notatnik w skórzanej oprawie, pióro wieczne, a także granatowy szlafrok, o którym nie pamiętali wcześniej. Najwięcej czasu spędzili w księgarni, gdzie bóg, zachęcany przez Tony'ego, ze spokojem brał wszystkie książki, które go zainteresowały.  
\- Nordycka mitologia? Nie wiesz czegoś o skandynawskich bogach?- zażartował Iron Man dostrzegając tytuły kilku wybranych przez niego lektur.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że jestem specem - odparł zaskakująco rozluźniony i uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ciekawi mnie co myślicie o nas na Midgardzie - dodał w ramach wytłumaczenia, a Tony pokiwał głową z filuternym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Wystarczyło spytać, Loki - mruknął z przekornym uśmieszkiem i skierował się do kasy, gdy ten odsunął się od regałów stwierdzając, że wystarczy. - W wolnej chwili zajmę się twoim nowym pokojem i zamontuje ci półki, na razie możesz zostawić wszystko na biurku.  
Kierowali się do samochodu, gdzie zostawili wszystkie torby, lecz gdy Loki chciał wsiadać położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pokręcił głową. Chciał najpierw porozmawiać.  
\- Zabieram cię do kawiarni, dobrze że się przebrałeś - stwierdził z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Cofnął się o krok i ocenił go wzrokiem pełnym aprobaty. Bóg odwrócił się ku niemu i wyprostował marszcząc lekko brwi. Wcześniejszy strój leżał w cienkiej reklamówce, pod wszystkimi książkami, a Kłamca ubrany był w ciemne spodnie, szary podkoszulek i skórzaną kurtkę. - Teraz mogę cię zabrać w jakieś porządniejsze miejsce - dodał, lecz ten skrzywił się lekko i ku jego zdziwieniu włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni.  
\- Wolałbym bez żadnej ekstrawagancji - oznajmił cicho, w jego oczach pojawiło się coś co nie do końca Anthony mógł zrozumieć, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w podjęciu decyzji.  
\- Niedaleko domu jest mała knajpka, piwo, burgery i te sprawy - zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy Loki pokiwał głową.  
Wchodzili do lokalu jedynie po to, by coś zjeść, lecz gdy odebrali swoje zamówienie usiedli przy stoliku i wdali się w dyskusję, nie zwracali uwagi na upływający czas.  
***  
\- Pepper rozstała się z tobą byś się ogarnął, a nie pogrążył, Stark!  
\- Miała dość życia w wiecznym zagrożeniu, moje zachowanie nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
\- Dążysz do autodestrukcji, a to sprawia, że ma!  
\- Nie bulwersuj się tak, Kapitanie. To nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego - odparł z kpiącym uśmiechem i obrócił się na pięcie. - Nie ma nic wspólnego z wami wszystkimi - dodał na odchodnym zwracając się także do Clinta, Natashy i Thora. Jedynie Bruce nie próbował go pouczać, w ciszy wsłuchiwał się w ich kłótnię, przyglądał się im i analizując.  
\- Tony ma rację - oznajmił łagodnie, gdy Stark położył dłoń na plecach Kłamcy i popchnął go delikatnie. - Z pewnością nie bez przyczyny podjął taką, a nie inną decyzję, nikt z nas nie powinien się wtrącać.   
\- To, że czasami ma przebłyski geniuszu nie znaczy, że mamy trzymać w domu świra i mordercę, który chciał objąć władze nad Ziemią - zaprotestował gwałtownie łucznik. - Do cholery, czy nikt nie pamięta, że ściągnął armię obcych, a ci...  
\- Rzecz w tym, że owszem, poza nami i kilkoma agentami T.A.R.C.Z.Y. nikt nie pamięta - wtrącił się ponownie Anthony. Znieruchomiał wraz z podążającym przed nim bogiem, gdy Barton ośmielił się powątpiewać w jego inteligencję. Czuł jak stojący obok mężczyzna sztywnieje na słowa "świr" i "morderca", jego plecy spięły się, a on sam otwierał usta by zaprotestować, gdy zaklęcie nałożone przez Odyna zgięło go w pół i wywołało bolesny jęk. Przyciągnął go do siebie jednym, mocnym ruchem i pozwolił mu ukryć głowę na swej piersi. Czuł jego nerwowy, zimny oddech przez cienką, granatową koszulę. - Twoja pozycja nie pozwala ci na kłócenie się z agentem Bartonem - przypomniał mu cicho. - Mimo wszystko nie podoba mi się to, że zostałeś ukarany przez Pirata nim wypowiedziałeś choć słowo. Czy Odyn jako wasz przywódca nie powinien być bardziej sprawiedliwy? - spytał Thora, wbijając w niego uważny wzrok.  
\- Wszechojciec jest sprawiedliwy, skoro Loki otrzymał karę to znaczy, że na nią zasłużył - odparł ten z powagą. Tony wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby i odczekał aż Kłamcy przejdzie napad bólu, przez cały czas obejmował go wiedząc, że to zmniejsza jego cierpienie, choć nie eliminuje go całkowicie. Dopiero potem zabrał ręce i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Przekaż mu więc, że skoro Loki należy do mnie to tylko ja mogę go karać. Nie podoba mi się, że ktoś jeszcze ma prawo ruszać moją własność - poinformował zdecydowanym tonem, powaga w jego oczach nie zachęcała do dalszej dyskusji. Na znak skończonej rozmowy ruszył do windy, gdy otworzyły się jej drzwi. Nim jednak wszedł do środka, przywołał do siebie Kłamcę.  
Tymczasowy pokój boga, w porównaniu do inny znajdujących się w Stark Tower, był mały. Jego ściany były beżowe, podłoga z ciemnego drewna. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jedynie biurko ze stojącym przy nim krzesłem, malutka komoda na ubrania stała pod oknem, z którego był widok na ulicę oraz średniej wielkości dwuosobowe łóżko ze śnieżnobiałą pościelą, a także drzwi od łazienki.   
\- Nie warto wdawać się w polemikę z głupcem - rzucił Kłamca. Z jego oczu zniknęły iskierki, pojawiło się zmęczenie, a ramiona na powrót stały się spięte, dłonie co jakiś czas zaciskał w pięści.   
\- Czyli przy wszystkich powinienem milczeć - mruknął pod nosem i zaśmiał się cicho odkładając na łóżko dwie torby, które, jako jedyne, zabrali z samochodu. Z jednej z nich wyciągnął ręcznik i piżamę. - Idź wziąć kąpiel, jak wrócisz pójdziesz spać, a ja w tym czasie cię rozpakuję - ponaglił go, ruchem dłoni wskazując łazienkę, w której Loki zaraz zniknął.   
Wysypał wszystko na pościel, by zaraz z zaskakującą wprawą poskładać ubrania i schować je do komody. Koc ułożył w nogach łóżka, kapcie położył na podłodze, a na biurku zostawił kilka z książek. Przeciągając się leniwie usiadł wygodnie na krześle i wybrał sobie lekturę. "Wierzenia wikingów" głosił srebrny napis na brązowej okładce. Przewertował kilka stron i zatrzymał się na micie dotyczącym stworzenia świata. Mitologia pochłonęła go bardziej niż byłby skory przyznać, a od książki oderwany został dopiero zbyt głośnym zamknięciem drzwi od łazienki.  
\- Już skończyłeś? - spytał ze spokojem i wskazał mu dłonią łóżko. - Wobec tego muszę cię o coś zapytać - dodał, gdy ten, ubrany w czarne spodnie od piżamy i zielony podkoszulek, wsunął się pod śnieżnobiałą kołdrę.  
\- Nie mam przed tobą żadnych tajemnic, Anthony - odparł Kłamca z krzywym uśmiechem. - Jeśli chcesz pytać nie musisz mnie o tym uprzedzać i tak jestem twą własnością, nie mam więc wyboru.  
\- Co śniło ci się w nocy?- spytał wstając i przeniósł się z krzesła na brzeg jego łóżka. Obserwował jak uśmiech boga gaśnie, a jego oczy otwierają się szeroko. Trwało to jednak ułamki sekund, gdyż szybko schował się za maską obojętności.  
\- Czemu pytasz, Anthony? Czy w czymś ci... przeszkodziłem?  
\- Z ciekawości - odparł z ociąganiem. Na jego twarzy pojawił się sztuczny, pogodny uśmiech. - Mnie osobiście śniły się tancerki w bikini, za wszelką cenę chciały mnie upić i rozebrać - rzucił lekkim tonem i zaśmiał się krótko. - Twoja kolej - mrugnął do niego. - Choć w sumie powinieneś się wyspać, omówimy to przy śniadaniu, Rogasiu - dodał zaraz w zamyśleniu i podniósł się. - Kolorowych - rzucił przez ramię opuszczając pomieszczenie.   
Wziął kąpiel, długą oraz relaksującą, a następnie włożył granatowe spodnie od piżamy i szary podkoszulek z AC/DC. Myjąc zęby rozważał obecną sytuację, lecz gdy kładł się do łóżka w głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Zadziwiające.  
\- Obudź mnie jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy, Jarvis - nakazał.  
\- Tak, sir.


	6. Rozkazuje ci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wchodzi z butami w życie Lokiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział ogarnięty przez vElatha. Dziękuję ♥

Tej nocy także został obudzony przez SI, lecz dla odmiany wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo, by Tony wstał i ubrał szlafrok.  
\- Dzięki, Jarvis - mruknął wchodząc do pokoju boga, czym prędzej zamknął za sobą drzwi. Rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu stawiał ostrożne, ciche kroki. Kłamca był ciasno owinięty kołdrą, jakby mogła ochronić go przed prześladującymi snami. "Najwidoczniej nie działa", pomyślał geniusz z przekąsem i usiadł na wygniecionej pościeli. Ciało mężczyzny drżało, co jakiś czas drgał nerwowo, sprawiał wrażenie ofiary, za wszelką cenę, unikającej spadających na nią ciosów. Dolną wargę przygryzł do krwi, która to zaczęła spływać mu po brodzie i wsiąkać w śnieżnobiałe przykrycie. Z jego ust wydobywały się pełne bólu, przerażone westchnienia, a długie, blade palce, nerwowo drapały materac, by zaraz, dla odmiany wbijać się w zakrwawione dłonie. Stark obserwował go z uwagą, nie do końca był pewien co mógłby uczynić, aby ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Spracowanymi rękoma pochwycił palce boga i splótł je ze swoimi, by ten nie mógł dalej ich ranić. Czuł jak raz po raz dłonie zaciskały się nerwowo, aż coś w nich strzelało. Szybko jednak uścisk rozluźnił się, gdy Kłamca, wyczuwając go, uspokoił się nieznacznie. Bez przerwy czuł się zdumiony widząc jak ten tłumi swój strach, gdy znajduje się obok. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ktoś tak potrzebował jego obecności, nie Iron Mana, a właśnie jego, Anthony'ego Starka. Ostrożnie zabrał jedną z dłoni z uścisku boga i odgarnął mu wilgotne włosy ze spoconego czoła. Zaraz potem wyjął z kieszeni szlafroka czarną chusteczkę, by zetrzeć nią krew z bladej twarzy. Nie miał pojęcia co robić, gdy znacznie spokojniejszy Psotnik zaczął nagle drżeć i szeptać coś chaotycznie, coś co przypominało błaganie o litość, przeplatane niewyraźną obietnicą zemsty.   
\- Wstajemy, Księżniczko - mruknął głośno, lecz, tak jak się spodziewał, nie zadziałało.  
Przeklął pod nosem i zamknął oczy starając się sobie przypomnieć czego pragnął, gdy jego noce były jedynie pasmem okrutnych koszmarów oraz ciężkiej pracy. W końcu, nie wierząc, że to robi, przyciągnął, otulonego kołdrą, mężczyznę do uścisku. Wtulił go w swój tors i oparł brodę na jego głowie.  
\- Rozkazuje ci pokazać mi o czym śnisz - oznajmił cicho, chłodnym głosem. Zamrugał, gdy bóg zastygł w bezruchu, a rzeczywistość zaczęła wokół nich wirować. Przez chwilę czuł się jak w pralce, ale uczucie szybko minęło, gdy otoczyła go ciemność.  
Stał samotnie w mroku, a chłód przeszywał go do szpiku kości. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegając, że ma na sobie zwykłe ubranie oraz buty, przypominające te noszone przez Asgardczyków, zaczął stawiać ostrożne kroki. Im głębiej wchodził w mrok tym było mu zimniej, podążał jednak przed siebie zdeterminowanym krokiem, ku delikatnej poświacie i niewyraźnym dźwiękom. Wkrótce jednak rozpoznał je, szybkie i mocne uderzenia bata, które przyprawiały go o ciarki na ciele. Przekroczywszy drzwi celi, wbił wzrok w dwie postacie oświetlane przez płomień pochodni. Jedna z nich klęczała, jej dłonie przykute były do kamiennej podłogi, w ustach tkwił knebel. Mężczyzna miał na sobie jedynie zniszczone, skórzane spodnie, długie, czarne włosy rozsypały się na zakrwawionych plecach, na których, raz za razem, zatrzymywał się bat. Chłostą zajmował się wysoki, siwiejący bóg, którego od razu rozpoznał jako Tyra, dzięki brakującej prawej dłoni. U jego pasa spoczywał miecz. Postawił głośniejszy krok, lecz bóstwo sprawiedliwości zdawało się go nie dostrzegać. Wzruszył ramionami, chwycił za bat, szarpnąwszy mocno i wyrzucił poza celę.   
\- Piękny sen, Rogasiu - rzucił z kpiną. Tyr wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności, poruszał lewą ręką jakby wciąż karał Kłamcę. - Poszedł stąd - mruknął ze zirytowaniem i machnął dłonią, z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Bóg odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, zielone oczy były nieco wyblakłe, nie było w nich jednak ani odrobiny mgły, którą zaobserwował w rzeczywistości. - Naprawdę mogłeś powiedzieć, jeśli właśnie to cię męczy, aczkolwiek przyznaję, rozkoszny koszmar - stwierdził przewracając oczyma. Z wprawą pozbawił go knebla, czekając na jego słowa.   
\- Przyszedłeś się napawać, Stark?- wychrypiał. Ku zdziwieniu ich obu, nie odczuł bólu, który zwykle pojawiał się, gdy ten odzywał się nieodpowiednio do swojej obecnej pozycji.  
-Fantastycznie, masz więc wolną wolę w swych snach - podsumował z drwiną i klasnął w dłonie. - Wobec tego sam skazałeś się na cierpienie, którego tak się obawiasz!   
\- Ty… - wysyczał z furią. Poruszył się gwałtowniej, z obtartych od kajdan nadgarstków popłynęły drobne strumyki krwi, lecz te spływające po jego plecach, Tony śmiało mógł porównać do wodospadu.   
\- Ja?  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że nic nie mogłem zrobić dopóki się tu nie pojawiłeś - warknął po długim milczeniu. Geniusz mógł mu uwierzyć, słowa brzmiały jakby siłą wyrwano mu je z gardła. - Poza tym... To nie może konkurować z twoimi tancerkami - dodał z krzywym uśmiechem. Szarpał rękoma próbując je uwolnić, lecz to dopiero Starkowi udało się otworzyć okowy. - Jesteś w błędzie, jak widzisz... To raczej ty rządzisz w moich snach!  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie, tatuś wszystkim się zajmie - wymruczał pogodnie i chwycił jego ręce. - Wiesz do jakiego stanu doprowadziłeś swoje dłonie? Ach... No i jak się obudzisz to wiedz, że nie miałem nic wspólnego z twoim wyglądem mumii - mrugnął do niego i ze spokojem otoczył go ramionami, by pomóc mu wstać.  
\- Stark!  
\- Tak, tak. Właśnie tak się nazywam - mruknął pod nosem i uśmiechnął filuternie. - A teraz przytul się grzecznie, zabieram cię stąd - dodał unosząc brew. Zacisnął wargi i wciąż obejmował go mocno, choć ten za wszelką cenę próbował się wyrwać. - Loki, dosyć - skarcił go surowo, a ten ku zdziwieniu ich obu zastygł w bezruchu.   
\- Plecy- burknął sfrustrowany, a Anthony zamrugał i zsunął dłonie na biodra boga.  
\- Fakt mój błąd, ale z drugiej strony... Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że we śnie odczuwasz ból? - spytał ze spokojem i westchnął cicho. - A teraz zamknij oczy, o właśnie tak, grzeczny chłopiec - pochwalił go łagodniej, gdy wykonał polecenie. Zaskoczony odnotował ciche mruknięcie, które wyrwało się z zaciśniętych warg Kłamcy, który oparł na nim cały ciężar swego ciała. Podtrzymywał go odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu, a jego wyobraźnia pracowała na pełnych obrotach.  
Znaleźli się na soczyście zielonej polanie, na obrzeżach, której rosły barwne kwiaty. Na środku znajdowało się przejrzyste jezioro, a przy nim leżał czarny koc, ręczniki oraz malutka apteczka. Słońce świeciło mocno na błękitnym niebie, a cień dawały jedynie, rosnące w pewnym odstępie, drzewka owocowe.   
\- Co to ma być?- prychnął bóg po chwili, a zamyślony Tony otworzył oczy i uważnie rozejrzał się wokół.  
\- W sumie to nie o tym myślałem- wyjawił ze śmiechem i usiadł na kocu, szybko przyciągnął go do siebie. - Chociaż to sen i tak zajmę się twoimi plecami - dodał poważniejąc.  
\- Nie - zaprotestował kategorycznie i odtrącił jego dłoń.  
\- Tak - odparł spokojnie i sięgnął po ręcznik. Zanurzył go w chłodnej wodzie, po czym zaczął nim zmywać krew z pleców Lokiego. - Nie dyskutuj, kochanie, ze mną nie wygrasz - wyszeptał mu do ucha, roześmiany. Zaraz potem w ruch poszły bandaże, ot tak, z czystej złośliwości, gdyż, po zmyciu krwi, wcale nie były potrzebne.  
\- "Kochanie"... - powtórzył pogardliwie bóg i obandażowany odsunął się na drugi koniec koca. - Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć?  
\- To takie czułe określenie, którego ludzie używają, by… - urwał, gdy Loki ochlapał go zimną wodą z jeziora. Zmarszczył brwi i bez namysłu odwdzięczył się tym samym. - Co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- A ty, Stark? - spytał w odpowiedzi, a geniusz cofnął rękę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Oko za oko, ząb za ząb, koteczku - stwierdził i wrzucił go do jeziora. Odsunął się nieco, obserwował jak Kłamca wynurza się z wody i przeklinając wychodzi na brzeg, w jego oczach pojawił się blask, a właśnie to było celem, które Tony chciał osiągnąć. - Zwycięstwo, Psotniku - rzucił z uśmiechem.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - warknął bóg, a jego oczy rozbłysły jeszcze bardziej. - Jak mnie nazwałeś, Anthony? - spytał cicho, jego głos stał się znacznie bardziej miękki, gdy zrobił dwa kroki ku niemu.  
\- Czyż nie tak mówili do ciebie kiedyś? - rzucił z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Przestrzeń wokół nich zamigotała i zaczęła powoli znikać, gdy zaczęli się budzić.  
\- Sir!  
\- Jarvis? - mruknął pytająco, jak tylko otworzył oczy. Wciąż trzymał boga w objęciach, leżeli wyciągnięci na łóżku, a ten podzielił się z nim nawet odrobiną kołdry.  
\- Bruce Banner pragnie z panem porozmawiać.  
\- Powiedz mu, że zejdę za pół godziny - polecił. Loki odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, jak tylko zrobił się wystarczająco przytomny i wyplątał z kołdry, czym prędzej zniknął w łazience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Clint się wmieszał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział nie sprawdzony, jak beta wyśle mi poprawki to edytuję ♥

Przebywali na pierwszym piętrze w średniej wielkości pokoju przylegającym do jednego z laboratoriów. Pomieszczenie miało błękitne ściany, biały sufit i ciemną, drewnianą podłogę. W rogu stał barek, po brzegi wypełniony alkoholem, a na lewo od drzwi balkonowych stolik z dwoma, granatowymi fotelami. Jedną ze ścian zajmował regał z książkami.  
W milczeniu wymieniali się spojrzeniami, aż Anthony nie wyszedł na balkon, Banner prędko do niego dołączył i podszedł do barierki, patrząc przed siebie.  
-Wszyscy są zaniepokojeni, w końcu przyjąłeś pod dach Lokiego, Tony- zaczął rozmowę i spojrzał niego.- Nie możesz stosować ataku jako obrony, powinieneś wyjaśnić dlaczego...  
\- Jak mógłbym zostawić go na pastwę asgardskich wojowników? Widziałeś przecież, do jakiego stanu doprowadził go Tyr. A to był tylko Tyr, jeśli nikt z nas, by go nie wziął, skazalibyśmy go na cierpienie z ręki całego Asgardu- oznajmił cicho. Jego ton był zamyślony, oczy utkwione w połyskującej na barierce farbie, po której sunął palcem.  
-Nie twierdzę, że źle zrobiłeś- mruknął, wprawiając go w lekkie zdziwienie.  
\- O czym wobec tego rozmawiamy?- spytał z krzywym uśmiechem.- Mam iść i błagać wszystkich o wybaczenie? W końcu ośmieliłem się przyjąć boga do MOJEGO domu... Tak jak i was wszystkich. Jestem Tony Stark, nie będę się...  
-Zamilcz wreszcie- przerwał mu Bruce.- Sugeruję byś kilka razy zjadł z Lokim posiłek w jadalni, przy nas. Weź go na trening, niech popatrzy... W końcu i oni dostrzegą, że się zmienił, mnie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie. Potem zabierz go do Malibu, niech zniknie im z oczu, przemyślą to na spokojnie- zaproponował mu z powagą.  
-Zauważyłeś, że się zmienił... w jaki sposób?- spytał cicho. Uznał Malibu za całkiem dobry pomysł, konfrontację Avengersów z Psotnikiem musiał jednak przemyśleć.  
-Zniknęła jego duma, spięte ramiona świadczą o gotowości do ucieczki i strachu, z oczu zniknęła butność oraz pogarda, jest w nich tylko czujność i przerażenie. Loki jest jak zastraszone zwierzę, jestem pewien, że nie udaje.  
-Nie udaje- potwierdził w roztargnieniu.- Myślę, że wziąłem go, ponieważ jesteśmy podobni tylko ja... Ja odbiłem się od dna, z kolei on upadł i nikt nie chce podać mu dłoni- dodał po chwili i przechylił głowę patrząc na niego bystro.- To dobre pomysły, Bruce. Może się udać, dzięki- rzucił przez ramię, będąc już przy drzwiach od pokoju.  
***

Loki stał na dachu Stark Tower, jego wzrok utkwiony był w panoramie miasta. Wiatr szarpał czarnymi włosami, a padający deszcz zagłuszał kroki obserwującego go przybysza. W końcu jednak Kłamca usłyszał mężczyznę, który szybko znalazł się przy nim i przygwoździł go do barierki. Niebieskie oczy, przypatrywały mu się z uwagą i irytacją. Dłoń zaciskała się na gardle boga, a ciężkie buty docisnęły jego bose stopy do mokrego podłoża.

-Dlaczego tu jesteś? Po co Stark cię tu przyjął?- warknął. Kłamca opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, nie mógł zareagować, jeśli nie chciał zostać pokonany przez zaklęcie Odyna.

-Nie wiem- mruknął, gdy ten poluzował uścisk.- Nie mam pojęcia- wysyczał, gdy palce ponownie zacisnęły się mocniej.

-Oszalał kompletnie, pieprzony geniusz- stwierdził z furią.- Sprowadza nam do domu wariata i mordercę z przerośniętym ego, szlag by to!- podniósł głos.

-Może zechcesz omówić to ze mną, Clint?- spytał ze spokojem Tony, który wszedł na dach zaraz za nim i obserwował wszystko z rękoma założonymi na pierś.- On i tak ci nic nie powie, bez względu na to, czy coś wie, bez mojego pozwolenia będzie milczał, choćby miał umrzeć- stwierdził z powagą. Ręka nagle puściła Kłamcę, a zaraz potem z całej siły uderzyła w twarz Starka, który runął na mokry dach, w jego oczach nie było zaskoczenia. -Lepiej ci?- spytał, wstając z ociąganiem. Z kpiącym uśmiechem oblizał krwawiącą wargę. -Lepiej wyżyj się teraz, bo później nie będę w...- urwał, gdy kolejny cios trafił go w szczękę. Zamrugał, cofając się o krok i sięgnął dłonią do brody, by rozmasować ją lekko, szybko jednak zmienił zdanie i odchylił głowę, choć to nie mogło mu zapewnić ochrony przed kolejnym nadchodzącym uderzeniem. Ręka zatrzymała się milimetr przed jego twarzą, a łucznik uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

-Bez swojej zbroi jesteś do dupy- oznajmił szorstko i rozluźnił się.- W jaki więc sposób zapewnisz sobie bezpieczeństwo, jeśli bożek obróci się przeciw tobie? Bo zrobi to, to Loki, do diabła!

-Bez różnicy czy to Loki, Hades, czy Marilyn Monroe- odparł, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Cholera, Stark! Jesteś wariatem- burknął z jawnym oburzeniem.

-Może- odpowiedział z rozbawieniem.- Ale pamiętaj, że tylko wariaci są coś warci- mrugnął do niego.- A teraz wracaj do środka, pogadamy później- dodał ze spokojem. Nim zwrócił się do boga, poczekał, aż Clint zniknie we wnętrzu budynku.

Deszcz padał coraz gwałtowniej, mimo tego wciąż stali na dachu. Kłamca pustym wzrokiem spoglądał na miasto, a Iron Man obserwował go w zamyśleniu.

-Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem, żebyś opuszczał czwarte piętro, Psotniku- rzucił miękko i uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. Westchnął cicho, gdy z wargi ponownie popłynęła krew i wyjął z kieszeni czarną chusteczkę, by przyłożyć ją do rany.

-Nie rozumiem tej sytuacji- oznajmił, jego oczy rozbłysły zaskakująco piękną zielenią. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko widząc to, działo się tak zresztą zawsze, gdy nazywał go „Psotnikiem".- Dlaczego agent Barton tak szybko zrezygnował, hm?

-Jego celem było wkopanie mi i pokazanie, że bez zbroi jestem tylko niesamowicie mądrym miliarderem, który nie będzie w stanie przeciwstawić się bogu- odparł leniwym tonem.- A teraz do środka, zimno mi- prychnął. Pociągnął go za sobą do windy, a Kłamca nie stawiał oporu posłusznie idąc za nim.

-Miał rację, nie przemyślałeś tego, gdy się zgodziłeś, Anthony. Jakbyś odpuścił twoje życie byłoby łatwiejsze- mruknął cicho, jak tylko znaleźli się na czwartym piętrze.- Twoi towarzysze...

-Zamknij się chociaż ty, przez was naprawdę będę musiał się napić- burknął z dezaprobatą. -I idź się przebierz jak patrze na twoje mokre ubrania to mi jeszcze zimniej. Za piętnaście minut w salonie -dodał z niezadowoleniem. Zniknął w swoim pokoju, by wziąć krótki, gorący prysznic. Wciągnął na siebie dresowe spodnie oraz biały podkoszulek, a następnie ruszył do salonu, po drodze robiąc dwie kawy i zabierając pudełko korzennych ciastek.

Wyciągnął się na granatowej kanapie i przykrył turkusowym kocem. Trzymając w ręku kawę, raz po raz zmieniał kanały w telewizji, w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie.

-Spóźniony- rzucił z udawaną urazą. Siadając, zrobił mu miejsce przy sobie i zadziwiając ich obu, podzielił się z nim olbrzymim, puszystym kocem. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a częstując go ciastkiem, uśmiechnął się leniwie. Bóg miał na sobie czarne spodnie oraz tego samego koloru podkoszulek z zielonym nadrukiem, w kształcie smoka, na plecach. Jego włosy wciąż były mokre, lecz po lekko zarumienionych policzkach doszedł do wniosku, że i on wziął gorącą kąpiel.

-Dla odmiany nie zaprzeczę- stwierdził ze spokojem i wbił w niego wzrok.- Wyjaśnij mi, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Anthony. Nikt bez powodu nie wziąłby do siebie...- zamyślił się na chwilę, ułamek sekundy wręcz, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą.- Mordercy i wariata, jak to mówi agent Barton.

-Wracaj tu, nie uciekaj- mruknął z niezadowoleniem Stark, rzucił mu w głowę ciastkiem.- Jak już mówiłem, tylko wariaci są coś warci. To raz, dwa... Gdzie dwóch zwariowanych geniuszy, tam nie może być nudno, a trzy... Clint zawsze dużo mówi, nie poddałby się tak łatwo, gdyby się po prostu nie martwił o innych, śmiem wierzyć, że już nie chowa urazy- oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami.

-Twoja warga, Anthony- zaczął cicho, wyrwany z zamyślenia i wbił w niego spojrzenie.

-Do wesela się zagoi- odparł. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i dotknął zaczerwienionej po duszeniu szyi boga.- Za to od tej chwili... Rozkazuję ci, abyś bronił się, gdy nastają na twoje życie. Nie życzę sobie jednak, abyś zagroził ich życiu bądź doprowadził do trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

-Tak, panie- przytaknął, ledwie poruszając wargami. W jego oczach pojawił się dyskomfort, gdy Tony sunął palcami po nieco opuchniętych, czerwonych śladach.

-Znów się spiąłeś- zauważył, cofając dłoń.- Nie powinienem tego robić- dodał ze śmiechem i by ukryć zmieszanie napił się gorącej kawy.- O Boże, kofeina. Tego brakowało mi do szczęścia- oznajmił z filuternym uśmiechem.


	8. Mógłbyś spełnić moje oczekiwania?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic dziwnego, że jesteś dobrym kłamcą

Rozdział ogarnięty przez vElatha. Dziękuję ♥

Obaj wyciągnęli się na kanapie, nogami w swoją stronę i bardziej okryli puszystym kocem. W milczeniu spożywali ciastka korzenne, które raz po raz popijali kawą. Dopiero gdy kubki były puste, Tony szturchnął go stopą w kolano i obdarzył krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Jeśli cię coś męczy, pytaj teraz. Jestem tu z tobą bo jestem zbyt zmęczony, by stworzyć dziś coś sensownego. Zamierzam się porządnie wyspać, a wtedy, by o coś spytać będziesz musiał zejść do warsztatu - zachęcił go rozleniwionym tonem. Przyglądał mu się jednak z uwagą, dobrze widział spięte mięśnie oraz czujność w oczach. Usiadł, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy przysunął się ku niemu i dostrzegł mgłę, która całkowicie przykryła zieleń jego oczu. - Loki wiesz, że na tym piętrze nie musisz się niczego obawiać? Wkrótce przeniesiemy się do mojego domu w Malibu, będziesz mógł się rozluźnić - stwierdził łagodnie. Mężczyzna nie zareagował, więc zmarszczył lekko brwi. Niepokoiło go, że Kłamca często zdawał się nie wiedzieć co dzieję się wokół, tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i należało go do niej przywołać, by mógł usłyszeć choć słowo. Palcem stuknął jego ramię, a bóg skulił się gwałtownie i zacisnął powieki w oczekiwaniu na cios. - Do diaska - wymamrotał pod nosem. Jednym ruchem przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno, pozwolił mu skryć głowę na swej piersi. - Wracaj tu, Psotniku. Mamy do pogadania - polecił miękkim głosem i uśmiechnął się czarująco. Kłamca zacisnął palce na jego żebrach mrugając gwałtownie, a potem z głośnym westchnieniem, wtulił się w bardziej. Stark czuł na skórze chłodny oddech oraz szaleńcze bicie serca, przylgnął do niego jakby był jego jedynym ratunkiem. Nie mógł go tak po prostu odepchnąć, choć jeszcze przed kilkoma dniami takie przytulanie byłoby nie do pomyślenia, czy to z mężczyzną, czy z kobietą. Objął go tylko mocniej i oparł mu brodę na głowie. - Nie wiem co się stało, ale już wszystko w porządku, słyszysz? - przemawiał cicho, dmuchnął w jego, wciąż mokre, włosy i skrył w nich nos. - Uspokój się, jesteśmy w Stark Tower. Jestem z tobą - dodał łagodnie, gdy nic innego nie zadziałało. Ku jego zdziwieniu, właśnie to pomogło, uścisk na żebrach rozluźnił się nieco, a głowa boga poderwała się do góry, prawie wybił mu przy tym wszystkie zęby. - Jezu, delikatniej - mruknął gwałtownie odchylając do tyłu kark, aż coś strzeliło w nim nieprzyjemnie i skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Anthony - wymamrotał bóg w odpowiedzi, spróbował wysunąć się z jego uścisku, lecz człowiek na powrót przycisnął go do siebie mocno.  
\- Posiedzimy tak trochę i porozmawiamy - zawyrokował Stark, trzymając go jedną ręką w pasie, drugą pstryknął go w nos, który ten zmarszczył ze zdumieniem.  
\- Nie sądzę, aby... Już wszystko w porządku - zaprotestował, próbując się wyrwać. Szybko jednak poddał się dostrzegając poważne spojrzenie geniusza.  
\- Nic dziwnego, że jesteś dobrym kłamcą - stwierdził i przewrócił oczami, gdy ten pobladł gwałtownie. - No już, już, dla odmiany nie miałem na myśli nic złego. Chodzi o to, że jesteś teraz taki spokojny... Uwierzyłbym ci, gdyby twoje serce nie obijało mi się o żebra - wyjaśnił. Wargi drgnęły mu lekko, lecz udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech, gdy blade policzki boga oblały się gwałtownym rumieńcem.  
\- Ja... Nie wiem, o czym chcesz rozmawiać - odparł z ociąganiem. Skrył głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi, łaskocząc skórę lodowatym oddechem.  
\- Czego się obawiasz? - spytał cicho, tak cicho, że ledwie sam siebie słyszał. Wiedział jednak, że ten usłyszał pytanie, gdyż drgnął lekko, by zaraz potem znieruchomieć.  
\- Ja? Skąd ten pomysł? - odparował i roześmiał się beznamiętnie. Stark przewrócił oczami i dźgnął go lekko w biodro, na co ten od razu złapał gwałtowniejszy oddech.  
\- Naprawdę chcesz, żeby ci tłumaczyć, czy po prostu przejdziemy do sedna? - mruknął mu do ucha. Dmuchnął w nie gorącem w ramach zemsty za lodowaty oddech i gęsią skórkę, o którą go przyprawił.  
\- Zrobiłem już wszystko, co miałem zrobić i zostałem za to ukarany więzieniem. Wyjaśnij mi więc, do czego ty chcesz mnie wykorzystać - zażądał szorstko i przylgnął do niego gwałtownie, przeszyty bólem, który przyprawił go o zawroty głowy.  
\- Naprawdę nie podoba mi się to, że porównujesz mnie do innych, Jelonku - stwierdził z dezaprobatą w głosie i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Do czego mógłbym cię wykorzystać? I do czego wykorzystywali cię inni? - dodał po chwili z niepokojem. Przemknął palcami po bliznach skrytych pod jego podkoszulkiem, jakby znał ich ułożenie na pamięć. Zdawać by się mogło, że tworzyły mapę, która zapisała się w głowie Starka, jako wzór, dostrzeżony kilka lat wcześniej. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Loki nie zareagował tym razem negatywnie na ten dotyk, a nawet zaskoczył go podwójnie, gdy z jego gardła wydarł się przytłumiony pomruk.  
\- Odyn pragnął sobie zapewnić mną pokój między Asgardem, a Jotunheim, Laufey chciał pokonać Odyna, a Thanos zdobyć Tesseract - mruknął z niezadowoleniem, słowa wyszły z jego ust choć za wszelką cenę chciał je zatrzymać. - Wobec tego... Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Anthony?  
Wysłuchał go ze spokojem, który był doskonale widoczny w całej jego postawie, lecz w oczach było jedynie zamyślenie. Wolno sunął palcami po plecach boga, a wargi drgały mu lekko od powstrzymywanego uśmiechu.  
\- Obecnie oczekuję, że choć w moim towarzystwie będziesz potrafił się nieco rozluźnić i zaprzestać szukania drogi ucieczki - zaczął, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się łobuzersko. - A nie, czekaj, to już mamy za sobą - stwierdził z zadowoleniem. Wciąż dotykał jego pleców, a ten po prostu siedział mu na kolanach, pozwalając na to, jakby dotyk przestał go stresować. - To już jakiś plus. A dalej może... Czego ja jeszcze mógłbym… - udał zamyślonego, a dłoń znieruchomiała na łopatce Kłamcy. - Szczerość też już mam...O! Już wiem! Oczekuję, że będziesz spał ze mną, bym nie musiał siedzieć każdej nocy w twoim pokoju. I mam nadzieję, że będziesz wpuszczał mnie do swoich snów, bo proszenie cię o to jest krępujące - oznajmił z powagą i mrugnął do niego. - Mógłbyś spełnić moje oczekiwania?  
\- Dlaczego właśnie to? - wymamrotał bóg w jego skórę, na poły nieufny, na poły zaciekawiony.  
\- Uznaj to za przyjacielski gest człowieka, który wiele przeszedł - odparł z ociąganiem i napotykając zdziwione spojrzenie Kłamcy, postukał palcem w przebijający się przez cienką koszulkę, reaktor łukowy.  
\- To jest... Właściwie dlatego nie zadziałało, prawda?  
\- Taaa...Właśnie dlatego nie zadziałało - potwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Tony Stark, wybryk natury odporny na boską dzidę - zażartował z krzywym uśmiechem, który poszerzył się nieco, gdy wargi boga drgnęły nieznacznie. - Ha! Prawie się uśmiechnąłeś. Kolejne zwycięstwo, Psotniku - oznajmił triumfalnym tonem. Z zadowoleniem patrzył w soczyście zielone oczy boga, w których pojawiły się pogodne iskry.


	9. -A kawa dla nas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gospodarz może się wykazać.

-Sir. -Głos Jarvisa oderwał ich od zbroi Iron Mana oraz zażartej dyskusji, w którą wdali się o świcie. Od przybycia Lokiego minęły prawie trzy miesiące, Stark z czasem zauważył zmiany, które zaszły w bogu. Przy nim był rozluźniony, czasem nawet uszczypliwy, w warsztacie wręcz błyszczał inteligencją i rzucał pomysłami, które chętnie wykorzystywali do ulepszania sprzętów. Wdawał się z nim w kłótnie, dąsał, a zaklęcia rzucone przez Odyna nie sprawiały mu już bólu, choć każdą noc spędzali w jednym łóżku. Sypiali w łóżku Tony'ego, częściowo z przyzwyczajenia, a częściowo, dlatego że bóg wciąż miewał koszmary, z których budził się roztrzęsiony i z krwawymi ranami, które zaczęły z czasem pojawiać się na jego plecach, jakby rany, zadawane przez Tyra, pojawiały się na nowo. Mimo tego, przy innych wciąż był spięty i gotowy do ucieczki, gdy przebywali z Avengersami, bądź na mieście, nie było w nim nic z aroganckiego boga, który zaatakował Manhattan. Najbardziej cieszył go jednak fakt, że mgła w zielonych oczach, w ciągu dwóch miesięcy, pojawiła się jedynie trzy razy, tylko za pierwszy razem miał problem z wyrwaniem go z pustki.

-Tak, Jarvis?

-Panna Romanov wzywa do głównego salonu. Bogini Frigga pragnie spotkać swego syna, sir.  
Spojrzał na Kłamcę, w którego oczach pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Psotnik udając spokojnego, odłożył śrubokręt na blat i wytarł dłonie w ścierkę, a następnie podał ją geniuszowi.

-Jesteś tym zainteresowany?- zagadnął Stark, a bóg przytaknął mu z ociąganiem, wydawał się zdumiony, lecz nie zadowolony. - Zaraz zejdziemy, musimy się ogarnąć. Przekaż to Natashy, Jarvis.

-Gotowe. Pan Banner nakazał poinformować, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Proszę się pospieszyć, sir.

-Na co czekasz, Psotniku? Masz kwadrans- rzucił przez ramię, będąc już w połowie drogi do drzwi. Zniknął w swojej sypialnie, gdzie zabierając z szafy grafitowe spodnie i granatową koszulę zniknął w łazience.

Po upływie czasu spotkali się w windzie, otaksował Lokiego wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Laufeyson miał na sobie ciemne spodnie oraz czarną koszulę ze złotymi guzikami, a średniej długości włosy zostawił kręcące się i wciąż wilgotne. Nie znosił, gdy były w tym stanie, lecz Stark właśnie takie lubił najbardziej i zawsze śmiał się w głos, zawsze, kiedy widział, że są zaczesane do tyłu i proste. Wjechali windą na trzydzieste piętro i ruszyli do salonu po drodze, wstępując do kuchni po kawę. Z dużymi kubkami wkroczyli do pomieszczenia i zatrzymali się zaraz za progiem. Ilość osób oraz szczególni bogowie, którzy rozsiedli się na sofach, sprawili, że Iron Man gniewnie zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Thora. Ten jednak za wszelką cenę unikał jego wzroku, za to z niepokojem przyglądał się swym przyjaciołom. Tony czuł jak stojący przy nim bóg, spina się gwałtownie i zastyga w bezruchu, jedynie omiatając spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie.

-A kawa dla nas?- Rozpoczął rozmowę Clint i podszedł do nich. Choć byli w domu miał przez ramię przerzucony kołczan, a w dłoni dzierżył łuk, jego oczy wyrażały jawne niezadowolenie.- Nie mogliśmy uprzedzić. Wybacz, stary- wymamrotał cicho. Potrzebował równo trzech tygodni, by pogodzić się z obecnością boga w Stark Tower i traktować go jak przyjaciela, szczególnie gdy ten przyrządzał posiłki, co zdarzało się zaskakująco często. Kłamca gotował prawie codziennie, zwłaszcza gdy czuł się lepiej, a mieszkańcy trzymali się z dala od kuchni, co robili chętnie, gdyż smak jego potraw zachwycał wszystkich, włącznie ze sceptycznie nastawionym do jego obecności w Stark Tower Kapitanem Ameryką.- Nie? To sam sobie zrobię- dodał głośniej, udając smutnego i z ulgą opuścił salon, w którym atmosferę, już od dłuższego czasu, można było kroić nożem.

-Zaskakująco dobrze wyglądasz, jak na niewolnika, Kłamco- stwierdziła czarnowłosa wojownicza, wstając z kanapy i ruszając ku nim.

-Sif- zaprotestował Thor, starając się ją powstrzymać przed dalszą wypowiedzią, a Czarna Wdowa zagrodziła jej drogę.

-Matko- przemówił po chwili Psotnik, a jego głos był chłodny i wyprany z emocji.- Co cię sprowadza na Midgard?

-Tęskniłam — odpowiedziała cicho, z wahaniem. Ruszyła w jego stronę, błękitna suknia zaszeleściła, gdy wyciągnęła ku niemu dłonie. Przemilczał jej odpowiedź, robiąc krok w tył, oparł rękę na ramieniu Starka. -Loki, ja...

-Po co ta publiczność?- wtrącił geniusz z dezaprobatą i uniósł brew.- Jeśli to na pokaz albo czegoś oczekujesz, jesteśmy zmuszeni wrócić do siebie. Mam dużo pracy- poinformował ją, uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Gromowładny nerwowo pokręcił głową, starając się mu przerwać.

-Ty durny midgardczyku- warknęła Sif robiąc krok w ich stronę, lecz odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery i z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy wylądowała na ziemi.- Kłamco! Nie masz prawa używać mocy bez zgody pana!

-Ma ją- zauważył z rozbawieniem Iron Man i przewrócił oczami.- Jeśli pragniesz rozmowy, pani... Możemy przejść do mojego gabinetu.

-Królowo, Wszechojciec pragnął, abyśmy ci towarzyszyli- przypomniał Fandral został jednak szybko zbyty lekceważącym ruchem ręki. Jasnowłosa bogini stanęła u boku geniusza, a Psotnik obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył korytarzem. Wojowniczka wybiegła za nim i doskakując do mężczyzny, pchnęła go mocno w plecy. Nie runął na ziemię, lecz zachwiał się lekko, by zaraz stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. Jego oczy były lodowate, wąskie wargi zacisnął w cienką linię, a smukłe dłonie rozbłysły zielenią.

-Brudny niewolnik i morderca, w lochach twoje miejsce- wysyczała, szybkim ruchem uderzyła go w twarz, a ten był zbyt zaskoczony, by zrobić unik.

-Sif, dosyć.- Fandral ruszył w jej stronę, w tej samej chwili co Stark, na którego rękach pojawiły się części zbroi. Geniusz był pierwszy, chwycił jej nadgarstek i ściskał mocno, dopóki nie trzasnął, co zostało zwieńczone krótkim jękiem.- Puść ją do cholery!- Wojownik skoczył w jego stronę, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich strzała przeleciała milimetry od jego głowy i zatrzymała się w ścianie.

-Nigdy nie chybiam więc rozważ swoją sytuację- rzucił zimno Barton.

-Dosyć -przerwała im Frigga.- Jesteście niepoważni! Przyszłam tu tylko po to, by omówić coś z Lokim!

Iron Man puścił rękę kobiety, która z bolesnym jękiem rozmasowała nadgarstek i posłusznie stanęła u boku bogini.

-Wybacz mi, Królowo. To się więcej nie powtórzy- oznajmiła cicho. Została obdarzona chłodnymi spojrzeniami swych towarzyszy, Fandral dołączył do niej, zerkając krzywo na łucznika.

-Loki nie będzie z tobą dziś rozmawiał, matko- stwierdził po chwili Thor.- Myślę też, że powinniście wrócić do Asgardu. Przybędę po ciebie osobiście- postanowił stanowczo i ujął dłoń kobiety.- Wybaczcie mi, przyjaciele, bracie- zakończył kłaniając się w stronę Avengersów i ruszył do windy, prowadząc bogów ku wyjściu.

Stark trącił lekko ramię boga i skrzywił się, gdy lepka krew znalazła się na jego palcach.

-Znowu?- mruknął cicho, a ten potaknął skinieniem głowy. Zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i pociągnął go za nadgarstek w stronę drugiej windy.- Będziemy u siebie- poinformował.

-Tony, Loki- zaczęła Czarna Wdowa. Spojrzał na nią przez ramię i uniósł brew. Czekając, wcisnął guzik, który otworzył drzwi windy. Bóg patrzył jednak przed siebie, przez chwilę Iron Man miał wrażenie, że ten znów jest gdzieś daleko.- Zejdźcie wieczorem na kolację, przygotuje coś i zamówię sushi.- Obdarzyła go zaskakująco ciepłym uśmiechem.

-Będziemy... mam nadzieję- dodał po chwili namysłu, kątem oka zerknął na Kłamcę, który czekał na niego w windzie. Pożegnał się skinieniem głowy i dołączył do niego, wciskając guzik.

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie, szczerze mówiąc to pierwsze moje opowiadanie o takiej tematyce. Zwykle pisałam raczej o ninja czy o innych rzeczach związanych z anime, czasem o Harry'm Potterze. Marvel jest dla mnie czymś nowym, ale to opowiadanie już od dłuższego czasu chodzi mi po głowie. Będę wdzięczna za wasze opinie.   
> Pozdrawiam, Dango.


End file.
